


February 4, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll be fine,'' Amos said while he smiled and remained in his worried daughter's arms.





	February 4, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll be fine,'' Amos said while he smiled and remained in his worried daughter's arms after a recent battle.

THE END


End file.
